


[PROMPT] D.Va Gets Hacked

by Izissia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Anonymous asked:D. Va getting hacked and corrupted by Sombra into being her new super jiggly, curvy fucktoy~? :0





	[PROMPT] D.Va Gets Hacked

Hana Song’s adorable hips swayed with every step, humming out a happy little tune as she waltzed through the gardens. She was incredibly not-curvy. A fact which her skintight plugsuit revealed with ease. Diminutive, maybe B cup at best breasts, and her backside was hardly worth spanking. Thankfully, her good friend Sombra had something in mind.  
Tip, tap, creak. It was the faintest sounds of glass pressing into glass, crystaline chimes ringing out. So faint that D.Va didn’t even hear as the other waltzed up behind her and strung several purple lines through the air, and embedded them into her flesh. CThunk~. The process complete, D.Va’s eyes opened all the way, painted a new shade of deep, dark violet. “Hola, chica~.” the hacker grins.  
Hana smiled, and turned. Their relationship was a step above aquaintances, but hardly amicable. “Oh, hello Sombra!” the purple eyed Korean smiles. “Have you come to-” as she spoke, she knew the next word out of her mouth should’ve been something mundane, boring. Smell the flowers? Enjoy the scenery? “fuck my tight little ass?” she blinked sweetly, the words she ushered barely registering a funny look from the pair. What she’d said was utterly, completely normal.  
“You know me so well.” Sombra grins, sinking her fingers into the other’s side her palm rolls across D.Va’s non-existent curve, “But first let’s do something about this, ¿sí?” Hana found her head nodding firmly as she leans into the others touch. Letting the woman toy with her body in any way she saw fit. Tap tap, Sombra’s fingers tickled along the girls sides, injecitng another wad of violet code into the girls body. Beneath D.Va’s plugsuit the lines of code could be seen branding her flesh with violet entropy. Spreading over her side before fading away. Just cute purple splotches, like circuitry in her skin.  
D.Va’s poor brain was held hostage by the very same writing, subtly reconditioning her to believe that positively nothing was out of the ordinary. “My suit’s getting pretty tight!” she energetically pants, the skintight fabric stretching around her ass while her rear blossomed and swelled behind her.  
“That’s right.” Sombra smiled, sinking her fingers into the others tiny little bust. She gave them a firm squeeze, and marked them too.  
“Ooh!” Hana jolts forwards, just a bit. Her chest stretching out her outfit as well. It was already utterly, completely skintight on the whiskered girls body, so to be yanked on from two opposite directions? Why, it couldn’t last. Rrrrrip! The black and white rubbery stuff around her hips was the first to go, ripping off in one clean patch, and letting her Korean flesh spill free. Her hips grew wider and wider, faint purple circuit lines could be seen running beneath her flesh. Rrrrriiip. Her chest began to peek free from eye-shaped holes forming around her swelling breasts. Her cute little bunny-ensignia remained, swallowed whole by her tits as the ribbons of blue flesh were torn apart by her budding breasts.  
Her backside was thick, and round and jiggly! And she had the hips to match it too! “Oh shoot!” the girl gasps, her adorable udders tearing her plugsuit to ribbons. “I’m supposed to be streaming!” the pro gamer gasps.  
“Allow me~” Sombra smiles, swatting up a holographic screen before the other, she began to slip her own panties down, down.  
“You’re a lifesaver!” the purple eyed girl smiles up at her friend, she turns her attention wholly on the recording screen before her. The holographic display lit up with her chat, thousands of viewers tuned in for D.Va, and to see her fat fucking knockers bouncing freely as she shot her trademark pose. Why, the chat would be a riot, “Hey everyone~!” D.Va cheers, her fingers curled into an adorable heart. “Today we’ve got a guest streamer! And we’re going to be playing.” every word from her mouth was completely natural, there wasn’t a hesitation, all it took was a grin from the other and the words were shoved to the front of her mouth. “Sombra makes me her bitch simulator!” the chat lit up, donations flooding in. The tracker nigh exploded from the millions of horny messages that D.Va recieved.  
“Ready, everyone?” D.Va bends forwards eagerly, her dangling tits clap into one and another. Her fingers curl into her asscheeks and spreaaaad her extra thick folds apart. THWAP~ Sombra’s drooling crown kissed right against her asshole. She blew a kiss to the camera before them. “You’re mine~.”  
Well, this’d certainly be a VOD to save.


End file.
